powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bluemage1992/Nathan Evans
Sheet Name: Nathan Evans Age: 18 Gender: Male Birthday: August. 16 Height: 6'1 Weight: 177 Eye Color: red and orange Hair Color: black and red Skin Color: brown Likes: Training Dislikes: resting ( will try for his friends) Scars: Back, right eye, stomach, left arm, right leg, right cheek and nose Accessories: silver necklace and gold earrings Blood Type: A- Hair Style: Medium Cut Build: slightly muscular Affiliation: Empowerment Academy Attire: Black jacket with the school's logo, blue pants, grey boots, grey t-shirt, black hat and red fingerless gloves. Occupation: Student Previous Occupation: Weapons: Fighting Gloves Powers: Empowerment Empowerment: Combat, Pain and Damage Status: Alive Relatives: Harry Evans ( Uncle ) the rest died of illness and bombings Appearance Nathan is a light brown slightly muscular young man with scowl on his face with overprotective aura to match. He has red and orange eyes, black and red hair, and multiple scars on his body. He wears a black jacket with the school logo, blue pants, grey military boots, a grey t-shirt, and red fingerless gloves. Personality Nathan is a kind and caring individual and he will anything to keep his friends safe. He smiles infront of his friends, but alone he is sad due to the tragic lost of his family from illness, which gives more reason to keep his friends safe. Powers/Abilities Nathan has 3 abilities that he uses to keep himself in shape and stronger in each time he is in battle Pain Empowerment - a Empowerment that grants the user strength from pain and suffering of events. Damage Empowerment - A Empowerment that grants the user strength from damage of all kinds. Combat Empowerment - A Empowerment that grants the user strength from fighting. History Nathan was born into the Evans family, a family that is famous for their Combat Empowerment capabilities. Along with the rest of his siblings. His father ,Terry Evans, was teaching his sons ( 5 brothers in total) how to use their power to get stronger, but Nathan was to timid and sweet for his own good, but his father was upset about this. His mother, Mora Evans, had a heated argument which resulted in a fight that destroyed the house. In the aftermath, Terry, in his rage, attacks Nathan and beats him to an extent until his Empowerment awakened at the age of 8, His Empowerments were Pain, Damage, and Combat surge in his body as he returned the favor in combat and beat his own father with his own hands. In the mist of the family fighting, a virus broke out, killing million in his city. After hearing that they had a few hours to evacuate before sudden death, Terry called his brother, Harry Evans, to come and take the kids as they were gonna used the last of their powers to bide them time to move. With the argument aside and done with, Nathan and his brothers ( Michael, jack, John and kevin) went with his uncle and drove away far from there. As they drove a long distance away, bombs were dropped from the sky, and destroying areas that was infected with tremendous casualties. They reached the helicopter in time and moved out to see his whole city gone off the map, but in the horror of the events, Nathan's brothers were infected and attacks and sabotaged the helicopter which caused Harry to jump out of the helicopter with Nathan to land safely and watched as the helicopter smashed into the ground that caused it to explode. The tragedy of losing his home and all that he grew up with caused him to go into shock and have psychological trauma in his brain and the light in his eyes were gone. Category:Blog posts